Reino en las Redes
by asdf42
Summary: Cuando mueren las ideologías ¿qué queda?, para Light el hacking puede ser la única alternativa, y más si con ello reforma a la Justicia. Para cuando domine todas las redes, ¿podrá el gran detective L atraparlo o caerá en el enfrentamiento?
1. Prólogo

**Título**: Reino en las Redes

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Suspense, General

**Disclaimer**: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugmi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse.

* * *

**Reino en las Redes**

Prólogo

-

-

-

_Japón, año 2008_

El sistema de justicia estaba corrompido. Desde la base estaba completamente putrefacto y destruido. Y no sólo el de Japón, si no que el de cada uno de los países que conformaban el planeta. Quizás, para un idealista, el mundo aún podría tener una salvación, tal vez intentando limpiar de las tergiversaciones a las ideologías, renovar la moral y los valores, volver a creer en el espíritu del hombre… Pero los idealistas ya casi no existían, la mayoría al ver la verdad sobre el mundo y sus contemporáneos se volvían unos cínicos.

Light Yagami había sido un idealista, abanderado en un optimismo a ultranza hasta sus diecisiete años y dos meses exactamente. Hasta que el veintiocho de abril del año dos mil seis su padre fue baleado en una redada policíaca. Había muerto por su labor. Light en su desesperación y ansia de justicia cortó en los archivos del NPA para enterarse de la misión, llegó al meollo del asunto luego de excavar y excavar y tras una investigación que se remontó hasta octubre de ese año, Light Yagami descubrió que la misión no era más que un palo blanco de los propios policías para esconder una entrada ilegal de dinero. Su padre no lo sabía, él junto a dos compañeros habían sido inocentes e ignorantes de la situación. Fueron los únicos en morir. Y en el preciso instante en que Light se dio cuenta de todo esto, su optimismo y sus ideales murieron, al igual que su padre.

Pensó en mostrar sus investigaciones, revelarlas al mundo y ahogar a los hijos de puta corruptos que llevaron a la muerte a su padre. Pero Light no lo hizo, sabía que sólo crearía un escándalo, la caída de unos pocos pero que los peces gordos, los que movían el sistema, siempre se reafirmarían en sus puestos. De nada valía revelar los hechos, la corrupción no se terminaría. Después de todo, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, y si los criminales eran escoria, los corruptos que supuestamente debían atraparlos también lo eran.

Light hasta ese momento, había decidido estudiar y seguir los pasos de su progenitor en el cuerpo de policías. Quería llevar la justicia a cabo, limpiar el mundo, hacer el bien y cada uno de esos sueños bonitos que tienen los idealistas. ¿Pero de que servía sacar las manzanas podridas cuando era el árbol el que se pudrió? De nada, por eso Light no entró en el NPA, por eso Light enterró sus sueños de mundos libres del mal. Por eso Light se encontraba aquí, dos años después estudiando informática en redes.

Cuando los sueños y filosofías se derrumbaban, Light solo podía hacer tres cosas, ignorar lo que había pasado y seguir con sus pensamientos positivos con respecto a la justicia; volverse otro corrupto más bajo el tipo 'si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles'; o por último, buscar nuevas armas para llevar a cabo sus ideas, pero de forma realista. La primera opción quedó de modo automático rechazada, la muerte de su padre no era sólo un hecho; la segunda, por muy cínico que se volviera, nunca caería en ello y la tercera, bueno, la tercera era la que eligió.

Además el hacking era algo entretenido de todas formas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Esta idea me ha venido carcomiendo desde el año pasado, pero en una agradable conversación con Klingon sobre ci-fi –en específico sobre GITS y el Criptonomicón- nos hemos puesto ha pensar que habría sido de Light si hubiese sido hacker. Porque el chiquillo tenía sus talentos cortando redes y rompiendo códigos. ¿Que tal si nunca recibiese el Death Note pero también quisiese seguir sus sueños de justicia? Una utopía kiraniana a través de tecnologías pero sin ser ciberpunk. Saldrán los personajes, pero con modificaciones, palabras técnicas trataré de explicarlas y espero que les guste la idea.

Además que un hacker Light y un L detective del cibercrimen es muy tentador…


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Reino en las Redes**

Capítulo Uno

-

-

-

* * *

_Japón, octubre año 2012_

'_Las plataformas jurídicas son bastante simples y básicas'_, pensó Light mientras mecanografiaba rápidamente códigos basura y entre ellos las preciadas claves de 512 bits. Tal vez, para algún otro recordar aquellos códigos que representaban las claves sería imposible y necesitasen de un disco de memoria, pero para Light era simple; los números y letras viajaban por sí solos en su memoria. Y tenía una gran memoria.

En sí, el hackeo a la base de datos del Departamento de Justicia no era difícil, y cuando rompió el sistema de seguridad casi se sorprendió de lo primitivo de las claves, solo 512 bits. Casi se sorprendió, porque Light ya se había acostumbrado a que muchos de los sistemas que deberían estar mejor protegidos fuesen sólo una mierda. Como en este caso.

Kira, como era su nombre en el gran mundo del anonimato hacking, leyó rápidamente buscando la información por la que había venido, necesitaba encontrar los datos de _La Rosa Negra_, manipularlos hasta dejarlos casi –no olvidar el casi- limpios y por sobre todo, borrar los movimientos que habían hecho el año pasado. La Rosa Negra era la división Yakuza del este de Tokio. Si al Light de hace tres años atrás le dijeran que en el futuro estaría rompiendo la base de datos del NPA para ayudar a los Yakuza, de seguro golpearía al que le dijera y le enviaría una mirada feroz. Pero eso sería hace tres años, porque el Light de hoy lo estaba haciendo sin arrugarse. Básicamente estaba ayudando a La Rosa Negra, pero en sí no era más que una treta para mantener en equilibrio los negocios del hampa; según sus contactos en el bajo mundo y lo que había investigado, los grupos más importantes del este estaban en una paz armada a punto de quebrarse por culpa del negocio de lavado. La Rosa Negra era la más poderosa, contaba con hombres en todo Tokio y un poder armamentista digno de una guerra. Lo más fácil para evitar el posible conflicto y salvar vidas inocentes que terminarían si llegase haber un enfrentamiento, era borrar los archivos policiacos de las dos organizaciones que estaban en juego, _La Rosa Negra_ y _El Dragón Rojo_. Light se encargaba de ello.

Terminó el trabajo mecanografiando y cerrando las plataformas. Se masajeo la sien y cerró sus ojos. _'Y Light salva el día una vez más'_, pensó.

Siempre le habían gustado las tecnologías. Cuando pequeño, Sachiko, su madre, más de una vez lo encontró desarmando aparatos tecnológicos para luego volver a armarlos perfectamente. Y fue en el momento en el que su padre, Soichiro, le regaló su primera computadora a los diez años, que a Light se le abrió un mundo nuevo a sus ojos. La informática podía unir las ciencias con los conocimientos sociales, las redes eran tan interesantes como la realidad, y Light parecía tener habilidades innatas para la criptografía, pudiendo comprender en poco tiempo las bases de la plataforma operativa en su computadora. A los catorce años, Light podía manejar los protocolos por antonomasia, el TCP/IP al igual que los más de seis mil kanjis que conformaban su idioma. A los dieciséis, Light podía romper cualquier sistema de seguridad que se propusiera, programar sistemas, manejar lenguaje Java y modificar a su antojo los Regedits de Windows y la licencia de Unix.

A Light le fascinaba la informática. Pero no fue hasta su desilusión con la policía, la justicia y el mundo en general que no vio en su pequeño hobbie algo más que eso. Vio que podría ganarse la vida programando y, detrás de eso a través del hacking, quizás, podría limpiar el mundo de un modo moderno, digno del siglo XXI. Después de todo, cada parte del planeta se manejaba a través de computadores y la llamada 'autopista de la información': la mayoría -por no decir todas- de las organizaciones de cualquier ámbito manejaban sus archivos por medio de grandes bases de datos virtuales. Y era a través de la informática que el mundo progresaba día tras día.

Por eso no le fue difícil a Light con sus habilidades en el campo y sus estudios en lo mismo encontrar un trabajo. Entró a trabajar en una pequeña empresa de software naciente, con un pequeño personal pero grandes ideas. La empresa _Shinigami Corps_, era costeada por unos cuantos accionistas de la bolsa de Tokio que tenían mucha fe en su fundador, Shiako Yamatura, el hijo del mayor accionista y un genio de las tecnologías, un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, pelo negro con un principio de calvicie prematura y un cuerpo que por lo demás no era atlético pero tampoco en mal estado. Light lo había conocido luego de escribir un artículo sobre las fallas en el TCP que impedían un progreso mejor hacía la Era Virtual. Shiako había quedado impresionado con las capacidades y nivel de penetración del trabajo, por lo que se contactó con el autor de tan solo diecinueve años. Ahí, luego de unas cuantas conversaciones sobre su futuro, Shiako terminó por convencerlo de trabajar junto a él en su pequeña empresa. Light había aceptado, y en poco tiempo se había entregado de lleno al trabajo congelando sus estudios en Redes.

Así con un trabajo y una paga más que satisfactoria, Light había abierto sus brazos a la vida como un joven autónomo. Al irse de casa, su madre había llorado junto a su hermana menor, Sayu, pero luego de calmarlas con los siempre convenientes 'vendré todos los fines de semana, llamaré todos los días' y cosas por el estilo, Light Yagami se fue. Y había comprado un apartamento modesto en el centro de Tokio, no era muy lujoso y amplio, pero ero lo bastante cómodo como para una sola persona y sus bienes. Light en poco tiempo había arreglado el lugar para que se viera bien y había instalado cada una de sus computadoras. Tenía dos dormitorios, una sala de estar, una cocina y un baño. Además un balcón bastante bonito que le quitaba el aspecto sombrío que pudiese tener el lugar. Con el sueldo podía pagar bastante bien sus gastos –que eran pocos- el apartamento y las cuentas, incluso le quedaban algunos yenes para guardar.

En su vida personal, Light se encontraba románticamente solo. Después del octubre negro –como prefería llamar a ese fatídico mes en el que descubrió algunas verdades- Light había dejado cualquier intentó de relación, y en poco tiempo estaba bien con ello. Por algo bastaba decir, a Light nunca le habían gustado las relaciones, hasta en el preciso instante en el que se encontraba, Light podía asegurar que nunca le había atraído totalmente una persona, claro que en medio del boom de sus hormonas muchas de sus compañeras se le hicieron más guapas, aunque nadie lo despertó por completo. Y no es que le faltaran oportunidades, si se le preguntara a cualquiera que conociese a Light, que era lo que lo caracterizaba a primera, podrían contestar sin duda alguna su físico. El joven hacker tenía una presentación envidiable; un cuerpo atlético sin recaer en lo morboso, una estatura y peso correctos, y una cara que parecía esculpida por la naturaleza, unos labios finos, una nariz empinada, unos ojos castaños con tonalidades doradas y un cabello cobrizo que irradiaba suavidad. Esta sería la descripción promedio que se sacaría de los que lo conociesen al pedirles su primer pensamiento a primera vista. Pero bueno, en cuanto a las relaciones, Light las había abandonado por completo y actualmente su única relación era con una monstruo de 3.5 GHZ, 4 GB DDR y 520 GB DD.

Terminando el trabajo para La Rosa Negra, y descansando unos minutos, Light decidió apagar su computadora y reclamar sus ocho horas de sueño.

La empresa Shinigami se caracterizaba por la programación de software de plataformas de datos, sus principales referentes como clientes eran los departamentos de informaciones y bases de las mismas y en sí, estaban cerrando algunos negocios con el Departamento de Análisis de datos del NPA. Para Shiako Yamatura las cosas no podían ir mejores, hace dos días atrás, después de dar a conocer a los medios públicos sobre el acuerdo de negocios entre Shinigami y el NPA, las acciones habían subido en un dieciocho por ciento, y seguían alzándose. Shiako estaba encantado, cuando fundó _Shinigami_ hace casi diez años, lo único que quería era llevar a cabo sus sueños de un mundo totalmente globalizado virtualmente, que la realidad superara a la ficción y que el mundo se conectara completamente por medio de sus propias creaciones tecnológicas.

De a poco, contratando programadores y creativos empezó a formar su idea, luego tomó rumbo completamente hacia las plataformas de datos y, cuando conoció al joven Yagami, Shiako supo que sus sueños se harían realidad. Después de leer un artículo prodigioso sobre el desarrollo TCP y las falencias de éste, Shiako vio muchas de sus ideas plasmadas perfectamente, y su sueño, unir virtualmente el mundo, de un modo realista. Se contactó con el autor, un joven de menos de veinte años. Al principio un tanto dudoso de la capacidad del chico, Shiako pensó que tal vez había plagiado a otros autores. No era extraño que sucedieran cosas por el estilo en sus áreas de trabajo, la competencia era bastante fuerte salvo, o en menor medida, en los casos de los programadores de software libre. Por eso se citó varias veces con el muchacho para conversar y estudiarlo mejor, sus asunciones sobre algún plagio quedaron completamente derrumbadas. Light Yagami era un genio. Y de los grandes, manejaba tan bien los conceptos e ideas, podía hilar históricamente el desarrollo humano con el progreso tecnológico haciendo analogías implacables en pos del desarrollo cibernético. Y Shiako se dio cuenta del talento innato del joven para todo; lo necesitaba para su empresa, y se lo dijo. No sin antes buscar información de Light, claro está. Hijo de un detective de mayor rango del NPA muerto en una misión, al parecer había abandonado sus intereses hacía el área de su progenitor para encaminarse por los computacionales. _'Y para suerte mía'_, pensó Shiako. Junto con Light se había abierto camino en el NPA, y quizás, si seguían ampliándose a éste paso, podrían ver horizontes internacionales.

Shinigami se estaba abriendo mercado, y tal vez en unos pocos años, el sueño de oro, estar en _Silicon Valley _podría lograrse.

Todo esto pensaba Shiako cuando llegó Light al punto de reunión en el confortable café en el que solían reunirse. El chico iba vestido como por lo general, y no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de los del lugar para Shiako cuando Light entró. _'Bastardo afortunado'_, pensó con sorna el hombre.

—Shiako-san –dijo cortés el más joven.

—Hola, Light-kun —Shiako le señaló la silla de enfrente.

—¿Para que me llamaste con tanta urgencia? –Light le preguntó a la vez que se acercaba una camarera, con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza y un normal 'café negro' la mujer fue a buscar su orden-. Si no es algo importante pudiste habérmelo dicho por teléfono.

—Ah Light-kun, siempre tan sociable –Shiako dijo-, ¿es que acaso no quieres ver a un amigo?

—Por favor, nos vemos todos los días.

—Esta bien –Shiako suspiró dramáticamente-, veo que contigo siempre ahí que ir al grano. El NPA ha aceptado nuestro programa, la próxima semana es la reunión para firmar el contrato.

Light abrió más sus ojos-, ¿qué?

—Lo que te digo, el NPA acaba de adquirir oficialmente nuestro programa.

—Esto es fantástico –Light se sacudió el flequillo del rostro-, con esto podremos hacernos un nombre, y… ¿como van las acciones?

—Dieciocho por ciento ayer, casi veinte hoy día –dijo sonriendo Shiako-, y espera a la próxima semana cuando el contrato esté completamente firmado. Nos haremos ricos.

La camarera volvió con el café de Light y le dio una sonrisa. Light sonrió a cambio-. ¿Y ya les dijiste a los demás? –preguntó.

—Aún no, -dijo Shiako mientras bebía un poco del café que había pedido antes de que llegará el menor-, pero mañana haremos una reunión para dar la noticia. Aprovechando que es viernes podemos celebrar hasta la madrugada.

—Eso creo —Light miró el líquido en la taza-, no debemos apresurarnos en las cosas, sabes como es el NPA referente a estos contratos-

—No debes preocuparte de nada Light-kun –Shiako le sonrió entre muecas-, lo tengo todo listo, tu mismo puedes leerlo si quieres.

Light lo miró. El contrato con el NPA era muy importante, a través del software que habían desarrollado la organización podría archivar datos automáticamente a través de un sistema que ellos llamaban AI. Cerrar aquel negocio significaría poder entrar en nuevas clasificaciones de empresas y subir diferentes rangos en el desarrollo de software. Pero si llegasen a fallar, si llegasen a haber errores, supondría la caída de Shinigami, y un duro golpe para Light y los demás.

—Lo leeré, incluso le puedo hacer algunos ajustes –dijo Light mientras bebía su café-, tu sabes que siempre puedo mejorar las cosas.

—Claro que lo sé –Shiako lo miró y continúo-, éste es nuestro gran paso, y tu gran paso en este mundo Light-kun. Tal vez Light-kun, sigas escalando aún más después de esto.

—¿Y tú?

—Éste es mi sueño, unir las fronteras digitales. Claro que también el dinero no está mal –rió Shiako-, puede ser que el poder y el capital tengan que ver.

—Por supuesto Shiako-san –dijo Light entornando sus ojos-, nadie hace las cosas sin motivos ulteriores. Ni siquiera nosotros.

—Lo sé Light-kun, pero ahora solo remitámonos a celebrar.

Y Shiako y Light se dieron la mano.

Dos semanas después Shinigami Corps, era oficialmente aliada del NPA. El contrato había sido firmado en una junta llena de aplausos y vítores, Yamatura y Kitimura, el vicedirector del NPA pactaron el acuerdo sobre el uso del software _LawJus_ como medio para perseguir la justicia. Light celebró, rió, aplaudió. Claro que la mayoría no fue más que una actuación, sabía demasiado bien que, ni con el mejor programa –el que él había diseñado por supuesto- podrían limpiar el mundo. Después de todo, el NPA era el putrefacto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Uff, el primer capítulo, con un Light de veintitrés años, tecnócrata y desilusionado con el mundo.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Reino en las Redes**

Capítulo Dos

-

-

-

* * *

_Japón, diciembre año 2012_

La tecnología _ChipNote_ era todo un éxito y el diseño de LawJus como su plataforma también. Desde el año dos mil nueve venía creándose una nueva tecnología en base de micro procesador a través del cual existiera una base de datos de información desde lo antecedentes médicos más simples hasta un prontuario policial. Japón y otros países desarrollados habían sido los precursores del nuevo sistema de micro chips, instalándolos en la población; ya para el dos mil once cada uno de los niños nacidos era inyectado a través de una operación láser con el microchip en su muñeca izquierda, los adultos debían instalárselos en las oficinas de Departamentos Civiles. En sí, ChipNote era un gran progreso, permitía una autonomía casi total de las personas; a través de los datos que llevaban podían comprar sin necesitar nada más que su muñeca y una cuenta bancaria, podían usar el transporte público con tan sólo pasar su muñeca por un lector electrónico. Y los criminales eran seguidos a través del GPS instalado en el microchip, pudiendo así haber un control más equilibrado.

Cuando Light entró a trabajar a Shinigami Corps, estuvo encargado del desarrolló de LawJus, el programa base para el manejo de las plataformas del ChipNote. La franquicia tecnológica estaba siendo desarrollada por una multitud de compañías del campo informático, sólo en Japón había más de veinte peleándose por su proceso. Pero Shinigami Corps tenía algo que las demás no. Tenía a Light y sus talentos. Por eso LawJus era la mejor plataforma de trabajo para el ChipNote que el gobierno japonés podría obtener, ya el NPA lo había adquirido. A diferencia de sus adversarios, LawJus podía analizar y conceptualizar cada una de las funciones del microchip y no sólo las referentes al área médica y policial, LawJus había sido creado en función de la IA –Inteligencia Artificial- permitiendo que el programa se fuera adaptando y evolucionando permanentemente. Light era el principal creador de esta característica, otorgándole a LawJus una capacidad de reacción y adaptación hacia cualquier red e incluso servicio. LawJus era capaz de funcionar bajo cualquier tipo de sistema por su carácter de hibrido.

Cuando el gobierno japonés lo adquiriera y fuera testigo de sus capacidades, los países asiáticos también lo querrían. Y quizás las fronteras se seguirían ampliando.

_28 de Febrero año 2013_

El honorable gobierno Japonés había comprado la franquicia tecnológica LawJus. Shinigami Corps había dado el gran paso.

Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

_4 de marzo año 2013_

Light no sabía como había sucedido. Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer para evitarlo, pero sucedió. No se sentía tan sacudido desde la muerte de su padre y la posterior revelación sobre el NPA.

La Rosa Negra y El Dragón Rojo venían enfrentándose hacía cuatros días. En un baño de sangre, los Yakuza habían hecho su guerra como no se veía desde los setenta. Light maldijo mentalmente mientras volvía a leer la cifra del número de muertos. _Civiles. Veinte_. Y sin contar a los que había en el edificio del grupo _Kugizawa_. _'A los inocentes que murieron ése día'_, Light no pudo evitar pensar con amargura. A través de un atentado kamikaze, los Yakuza del Dragón Rojo habían volado el edificio y uno de los referentes capitalistas de la Rosa Negra.

En este preciso momento Light no podía dar con cual sería la respuesta bélica de La Rosa Negra en contra de los otros Yakuza._ 'Yotsuba Corps, podría ser, pero Kagashime As también son aliados del Dragón Rojo'_, pensó frustrado. ¿Cómo era posible?, él mismo hacía prácticamente cinco meses había borrado y limpiado todo, para evitar este maldito conflicto. ¿Cómo el NPA había dejado que sucediera?, ¿Cómo los datos que él borró y grabó para los de La Rosa Negra habían recaído en manos de la policía sin haber redada alguna? La respuesta era muy simple, el NPA estaba metido en el mismo conflicto, por algo tenían los archivos, por algo no habían evitado las muertes.

¿Pero qué les podría beneficiar?

La destrucción de las dos más grandes organizaciones del crimen de todo Tokio no acabaría con el hampa desde luego. ¿Entonces, porqué el NPA había hecho la vista gorda al enfrentamiento?, no era secreto las pequeñas batallas yakuzas ilegales en donde la ley no existía, pero guerras de estas proporciones siempre eran paradas, o en su máximo evitadas. No como ahora. Por algo el ChipNote había sido instalando en cada uno de los habitantes de todo Tokio, según los censos, sin exclusión. Y la policía era consciente de las actividades de los yakuzas gracias a eso mismo.

El NPA había, impunemente dejado que La Rosa Negra y El Dragón Rojo se enfrentasen. Y Light averiguaría el motivo.

Y, en memoria de su padre, en memoria de sus ideales olvidados, Light haría pagar al maldito sistema de justicia. Light acabaría con la corrupción.

Porque el sistema fue como una plataforma virgen y limpia en la cual, la putrefacción y corrupción habían invadido todo, como si se tratasen de un jodido virus. Y Light traería la cura, el antivirus para limpiar toda la mierda y volver al verdadero sentido.

Porque las muertes no estarían en vano. Porque Sayu no debió haber ido aquel día a esa maldita entrevista de trabajo. Porque los justos no deben pagar por los pecadores.

Light sería la cura.

Kira no sería más un hacker anónimo. Kira sería la salvación.

_6 de marzo año 2013_

El funeral de Sayu fue silencioso. En medio de una tranquila nevada, unos cuantos familiares y amigos la despidieron. Light leyó unas palabras y luego siguió en su silencio. Sachiko lloró desconsolada, como sólo una madre podría hacerlo. Y Light sintió la punzada de rabia, su madre ya había perdido a dos por culpa de la corrupción. Su pobre madre. Otra víctima.

Acompañó a Sachiko a la casa en la que había vivido. Se quedó aquella noche y la próxima, no quería dejarla sola en medio del silencio.

Cuando Sachiko le dijo que iría a dormir, Light se quedó en la sala, decidido a intentar relajarse un poco, encendió la televisión. Mala idea. La Rosa Negra se había vengado, el edificio del grupo Kagashime era ahora sólo un recuerdo más, al igual que en donde murió Sayu.

Y el NPA no había vuelto a intentar detenerlos.

Light sintió la furia. Leer emociones y manejarlas siempre le había sido fácil, tenía un verdadero don para manipularlas a su favor, podía actuar y fingir cualquiera. Sin embargo, cuando las sentía era una diversa cosa; Light sintió la muerte de su padre, el vacío, la perdida de la rutina. Light sintió diversas sensaciones, pero nunca había sido bueno entendiéndolas. Por eso prefería el enojo, la furia, emociones que pudiera racionalizar en algún momento, que pudiera encontrar una causa tangible y pensarlas fríamente. Por eso Light no se alteraba con frecuencia, siempre podía analizar y conceptualizar los hechos y sentimientos. Y por eso, a la muerte de su padre investigó la causa, y ahora, a la muerte de su hermana prefería la furia que la depresión.

Después de todo, eso si lo podía controlar. Y Light siempre estaba en control.

Al parecer el NPA tenía negocios -coimas- con _La Flor Carmesí_, la organización Yakuza de Kioto, la cual quería establecerse en la prefectura de Kanto y en el lado este y oeste de Tokio. Ese era el condenado motivo por el cual el NPA se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Recordaba la conferencia de prensa.

"—_Vicedirector Kitimura, ¿no tuvieron alguna señal de alarma en el caso del segundo atentado? —señaló una periodista de Sakura TV._

—_No, no había forma de saberlo —dijo Kitimura en tono solemne—, hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos. Muchos de nuestros hombres se encontraban en el edificio Kagashime y en el de Yotsuba. –Dejó un momento de silencio-. Perdimos a grandes hombres, y esperamos encontrar a los culpables y hacerlos pagar._

—_¿Los cargos irán en contra de las dos organizaciones?_

—_En contra de todos los que atentaron con vidas de inocentes-"_

Y Light en ese momento había apagado su televisión. No soportaba escuchar más a esos hipócritas. Él mismo había descubierto horas antes de los atentados, todo a través de LawJus, el programa que utilizaba el NPA. Ellos eran los culpables. Y ni siquiera toda su jodida hipocresía los podría limpiar.

La Flor Carmesí estaría posesionándose en unos tres meses más. Quizás públicamente se demorara unos seis u ocho meses. Pero desde el primer instante el favor era gracias al NPA. Lo que quedó de La Rosa Negra y El Dragón Rojo sería atrapado por la policía; los integrantes vivos serían sentenciados y encarcelados, los archivos ratificados en las bases de datos, y todo los bienes confiscados. _'Pensándolo bien, el NPA es otra organización más'_, pensó Light con ironía.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

Kira haría algo.

El virus sería borrado.

_14 de marzo año 2013_

Cuando Light lo llamó, Shiako suspiró de alivio. Hacía más de una semana que no sabía del chico. Desde el funeral de su hermana. Al parecer al joven le había afectado bastante la pérdida, y teniendo en cuenta la muerte de forma violenta de su padre, no era para menos. Pero Light siempre le había parecido muy poco emocional, nunca al grado de encerrarse en su departamento, no recibir llamadas y no dar muestras de vida.

Pero ahora mismo le había llamado y pedido que se encontraran en el lugar de siempre. Le dijo que era urgente. Y si para Light era urgente, era porque realmente era urgente.

Por eso cuando llegó y lo vio sentado en un rincón junto a la ventana, mirando en blanco hacia la puerta supo que algo estaba mal.

—¿Light-kun?

—Shiako-san —le dio una sonrisa cortés-, lamento haberme ausentado estos días. Tú sabes, no pase por un buen momento-

—Sí Light-kun, es entendible tu situación, lo lamento mucho.

Light lo observo. _Lo lamento mucho_, palabras vacías, no podían cambiar nada ya que nada tenían que ver, solo servían para acongojar, pensó lúgubre.

—Descuida, no fue tu culpa –dijo al tiempo en que Shiako ordenaba un café y él negaba con la cabeza-, iré al grano. Pienso renunciar a Shinigami Corps.

Shiako lo miró atónito-. ¡¿Qué?! –Su quijada parecía haberse caído unos cuantos centímetros-, no puedes ser serio, estamos subiendo, haciéndonos conocidos, nuestro futuro es-

—Ya lo he decidido –Light dijo-, pretendo hacerlo lo antes posible.

—¡¿Es por lo de tu hermana?! –Shiako dijo. No era posible que un joven con los talentos de Light estuviese abandonando la industria así como así, en medio de todo el auge en sus trabajos.

—No.

—¡¿Entonces porque mierda es?! –Shiako estaba enfurecido-, no puedo creer que quieras dejar pasar una oportunidad así, eres talentoso Light, pero sin contactos no eres nadie. Y sin shinigami Corps, no eres nadie.

'_Eso es lo que quiero, anonimato'_, pensó Light-. Lo sé, pero ése será mi problema. Además quiero reanudar mis estudios. Sin estudios tampoco eres alguien.

Shiako lo miró por un momento-. Está bien, si lo tienes tan decidido no tendrás otras oportunidad.

—Ya te lo dije, está decidido.

—Entonces el próximo lunes ve a buscar tus cosas –Shiako sacó unos cuantos yenes para pagar lo que tomó-, espero que no te hayas equivocado Light-kun –fue lo último que dijo para luego levantarse mirar por última vez a Light e irse.

'_No me estoy equivocando. Nunca antes he hecho algo tan correcto'_. Pensó Light mientras miraba hacia la calle. Con su inteligencia y habilidades podría lograr lo que se propusiese. Cualquier cosa.

Después de todo, LawJus era su diseño, su pequeña herramienta. Y en base a ella limpiaría todo, en base a ella y al ChipNote. Tenía el don, había nacido para aquello, y estos hechos no eran más que epifanías para señalarle su destino. Light Yagami se convertiría en el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, su palabra sería ley, y sus acciones serían divinas. A través de las redes lo lograría. Después de todo era un genio y nadie se le podría igualar.

Limpiar Japón de la corrupción sería lo primero.

El mundo sería el siguiente paso.

'_Porque yo seré la Justicia'_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** hehehe, Light por fin empieza con sus pensamientos megalómanos. Hago hincapié en que en éste capítulo, después de la muerte de Sayu y el recuerdo de lo sucedido con la muerte de su padre, Light tiene un pequeño quiebre psicológico. No es que se haya vuelto loco o algo por el estilo, Light es muy fuerte psicológicamente hablando, le llevo aproximadamente seis años perder totalmente un sentido de la realidad al usar el DN mientras que cualquier otro en su lugar lo hubiese hecho antes. Pero, en la historia original Light se convertía lentamente en un sociópata, despertando todo su potencial, él de a poco iba perdiendo la capacidad del Ello, omitiendo la conciencia y no sintiendo culpabilidad por sus crímenes, he ahí su gran frialdad y mente calculadora para planear. Pero aquí, Light fue golpeado en sus ideologías, Light es en base un idealista optimista, sin embargo la verdad sobre la justicia que él tanto admiraba rompe todo aquel manto ideológico con el que se había criado, y después, con la muerte de Sayu y la guerra Yakuza, la pequeña fe en la justicia y moral del hombre se le derrumba totalmente. Y Light sin que creer, no tiene de que afirmarse, por eso la obsesión con el control y el poder. Por eso decide reformar él el sistema, ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

En pocas palabras, como no pude poner el quiebre psicológico causado por los asesinatos con el DN para que se volviera todo 'soy Dios, muajmuajmuaj' le he roto todos sus sueños sobre la justicia para llegar a las mismas consecuencias xD.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Reino en las Redes **

Capítulo tres

-

-

-

* * *

_Japón, 13 de julio 1993_

Soichiro había estado trabajando en un caso difícil. Un asesino serial con fetiche por el cuero cabelludo. Hoy era el primer día en una semana que iba a su casa a dormir, ver a su familia e intentar relajarse un poco. Era un verdadero alivio que Sachiko fuese tan comprensiva con su trabajo y no le recriminara tantas ausencias, pero aún Soichiro se sentía culpable por perderse episodios familiares, momentos que quizás nunca se repetirían. Por eso, apenas llegó a su casa y saludó a su esposa, fue a ver a la pequeña Sayu dormir y luego a su primogénito.

Lo encontró acurrucado entre las colchas pulcramente ordenadas sobre su pequeña forma, aun despierto mirando el techo. Sonrió con orgullo de padre mientras entraba al dormitorio.

—¿Papá? –Light murmuró.

—Light, hijo –Soichiro se sentó en la cama mientras con su mano acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo-, lamentó no haber estado estos días-

—No importa papá, tu trabajo es importante –Light lo miró con admiración-, tu atrapas a los malos, eres la justicia.

—Claro hijo, me alegro de que entiendas.

—Por supuesto –Light le sonrió

Soichiro se paró para ir a ver los libros en el estante al lado de la cama de Light-. Aprovechando que estoy aquí, ¿Qué te parece un cuento narrado por tu viejo padre? –dijo girándose para ver asentir a Light con la cabeza-, a ver, mmm, ¿y éste? –le mostró un ejemplar titulado 'El shinigami y su sombra'.

—¿Sobre shinigamis? –Preguntó-, me parece bien.

—Entonces éste mismo.

El libro, de no más de cien páginas lleno de ilustraciones, narraba la historia de un shinigami rebelde llamado Ryuk quien había sido desterrado del reino shinigami por sus trampas traicioneras y su ociosidad. El rey, enfurecido por una de las artimañas de Ryuk, lo exilió al mundo humano, cuando éste recién estaba socializando. Ryuk vivió en el mundo humano, convivió con los humanos, y finalmente les terminó contagiando el espíritu de la discordia que tantos conflictos había generado en su reino. En la conclusión del libro, Ryuk volvía a su reino después de haber causado la separación de los humanos y el inició de su naturaleza hostil. En el reino, el rey cansado de ver las manías del shinigami rebelde no había tenido más que volverlo a aceptar, no sin antes prohibirle volver a intentar sus trucos. Ryuk no había tenido de otra más que aceptar, aunque con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa ambigua. Y aquel era el final del libro.

Ryuk al igual que Prometeo, les había otorgado a los humanos algo pero a diferencia del titán griego, él les había dotado de lo que tan humanos les hacía. _Homo Hominis lupus._

Soichiro terminó la historia.

_28 de marzo 2013_

LawJus era todo un éxito, como supuso que sería. El gobierno japonés estaba encantado con la adquisición, y aunque ya no era formalmente más un miembro de Shinigami Corps, Light estaba absolutamente contento. El que LawJus fuese la plataforma que se usara no sólo significaba que recibiría gratificaciones por su trabajo y creación, sino que facilitaría sus planes para acabar con la corrupción.

Se haría con el poder informático. Se haría con el poder de dirigir cada uno de los ChipNote. Juzgaría como solo un genio como él podría hacerlo. El plan era en síntesis simple; partiendo de la base de LawJus, aquella semana después de la muerte de Sayu había creado un antivirus, o como le dirían cuando lo liberara, un virus. El virus en sí, no destruía lo que tocaba, si no que lo adaptaba de tal forma convirtiendo a cada archivo que tocase en un archivo _lws·d_, la extensión que Light había creado en base a la plataforma _lws.d _normal. Así él sería el único con la capacidad de abrir, manipular, eliminar, crear y ordenar a través de toda la red.

Light lo tenía completamente calculado. En cinco días más rompería los códigos que él mismo había diseñado al programar LawJus para poder infiltrar su antivirus. _Ryuk_ le había puesto. En honor al shinigami de su infancia, al shinigami que había inventado el concepto que significaba humanidad.

En cuanto Ryuk empezase a tocar las bases de datos, todo LawJus le pertenecería a Kira, y por ende, ChipNote sería de su total control.

El código base de Ryuk sería 2701. Número que era el resultado de la multiplicación de dos primos, el 37 y 73. Al convertirlos en notación científica para poder usarlos, cada uno era el inverso del otro y en cuanto aquellos números violaran los registros originales, sólo su creador podría ocuparlos. A partir de aquello, cada computadora infectada poseería esos dígitos en sus registros, a través de los que Light podría hacerse del control de cada ChipNote instalado en los habitantes de Japón. Luego, mutando aquel virus, empezaría por otros países.

'_Las cosas no pueden ir mejor'_, pensó Light mientras mecanografiaba los últimos datos para que Ryuk fuese un éxito.

_3 de abril 2013_

Tota Matsuda había visto y vivido bastantes cosas en su vida como policía. A veces parecía que las misiones difíciles estaban dirigidas siempre a él. Menos aquella en la que su mentor, Soichiro Yagami, perdió la vida. Después de ese trágico episodio Matsuda tomó cada una de las misiones más suicidas que podían haber. También intentó mejorar en sus habilidades como detective. En fin, Matsuda desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba intentando ser un mejor policía.

Y muchos de los que lo conociesen dirían que sí. Pero, un fatídico lunes de marzo, en un sinsentido enfrentamiento Yakuza, Tota Matsuda había salido herido. Claro que no fue nada grave, pero todavía no se recuperaba de haberse desgarrado medio brazo izquierdo después de intentar salvar a unas victimas de la explosión del edificio Kagashime. Al volver al trabajo, luego de tres días en el hospital, Matsuda había sido designado al llamado trabajo de oficina, lo que significaba en términos simples, papeleo. Mucho papeleo.

Matsuda nunca había sido un as para la computación, no, le había costado mucho aprender a utilizar todas las funciones necesarias del sistema operativo. Claro que las bases de datos se le daban bastante bien, pero eso era lo de menos. Por eso, cuando LawJus fue oficialmente adquirida, Matsuda, quien aún no estaba haciendo papeleo, no le dio mayor importancia. Pero hele aquí, sentado frente a una computadora, mientras mecanografiaba los datos de un caso cerrado el día anterior. El detective no podía estar más contento con el programa, era fácil de trabajar y las aplicaciones no eran una verdadera criptografía.

A Tota Matsuda no le gustaba hacer papeleo, pero sin duda con LawJus era mucho más simple datear los números de ChipNote de los criminales arrestados sin enredarse por los códigos de barra.

Todo iría lo bastante bien si no hubiese sido por un extraño mensaje que le saltó en la pantalla.

**ERRORARCHIVO-LWS·D**

**ERRORARCHIVO-LWS·D**

**ERRORARCHIVO-LWS·D**

Matsuda nervioso giró el monitor para intentar evitar algún vistazo sospechoso de algún superior. _'¿Que mierda?'_, pensó cada vez más alterado. Él no había tecleado nada que pudiese hacer que el programa se suspendiera y apareciera aquella pantalla en negro con letras blancas gritándole un jodido error.

Desesperado empezó a apretar ENTER rápidamente, intentando eliminar –en vano- los mensajes de error. No paró hasta que un estridente pitido salió de la CPU. _'La he jodido' _pensó abatido. Sin embargo de la pantalla el mensaje se acabó, para ser reemplazado por otro.

**RYUK-EL-SHINIGAMI-2701-LOSSHINIGAMISOLOCOMENMANZANASLOSHINIGAMISOLOCOMENMANZANASLOSHINIGAMISOLOSOMENMANZANAS**

Repitiéndose infinitamente.

Hasta que una manzana gráfica y 2D salió en la pantalla.

Matsuda sólo conocía la desesperación. Sin saber cómo diablos, había terminado infectando a la computadora con quizás qué clase de virus.

Sus lamentos habrían continuado, si no se le hubiese ocurrido mirar hacia el computador de su compañero. El mismo mensaje. Y siguiendo y siguiendo…

Y en cada una de las computadoras del NPA solo se podía ver una manzana con el mensaje 'los shinigami solo comen manzanas'.

Matsuda no sabía que había ocurrido, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que era algo malo. Muy malo.

_7 de abril 2013_

No era posible. Lo que siempre la ficción había especulado no era posible. Pero aquí estaba, una potencia mundial, un país de la talla de Japón, totalmente vulnerado informáticamente. Kenichi Otohara, taxista de Tokio, no sabía como lo habían logrado. Lo primero en caer fue el NPA y sus archivos, los jodidos hackers que lo hicieron vulneraron el sistema de seguridad violando al supuestamente inviolable LawJus. Luego, el día cinco del mes las bases de datos del gobierno empezaron a desaparecer y ser reemplazadas por manzanas con códigos. Y hoy, hoy los sistemas bancarios estaban siendo controlados por hackers a lo largo de todo Tokio.

Y todo iba empeorando. En menos de doce horas, habían dicho los técnicos, las redes de telefonía y transmisión electrónicas pasarían al mando de los bastardos. En las próximas veinticuatro horas las redes de Tokio y el resto del país dejarían de estar bajo el control de sus operadores. Y en cuarenta y ocho horas más, los ChipNotes de los habitantes de Japón pasarían al poder de los hacker que habían provocado todo. Kira, como salía debajo de la manzana.

Kenichi no sabía como coño lo habían logrado. Era imposible efectuar un ataque de tal elevado rango. Desestabilizar las redes cibernéticas de un país tan desarrollado como Japón era imposible matemáticamente hablando. Las redes de Intranet también habían sido infectadas, lo cual no era posible, no era posible efectuar un ataque externo a redes impenetrables. Inclusive las compañías de seguridad informática habían sido violadas, y actualmente también estaban bajo el poder de Kira.

Los especialistas estaban hablando a lo largo de todo Japón, a través del único medio que aún no había sido infectado. La televisión. Pero Kenichi no podía encontrar algún motivo para que un grupo de hackers que habían sido capaces de penetrar y controlar redes bancarias y gubernamentales, no pudiesen penetrar en un supuesto sistema más fácil como el que sería el del medio televisivo. _'Por lo menos es a nuestro favor que no lo pudieran hacer'_ pensó Kenichi. Los especialistas estaban pronosticando los posibles nuevos ataques y sus consecuencias; los pasos fronterizos serían negados al no ser posible la identificación de los emigrantes, impidiendo también un escape de la isla. Los sistemas que controlaba ya Kira, iban a ser operados por él, desde los sistemas urbanos hasta los privados. Pero lo que tenía más preocupados a los técnicos, era el inminente colapso bancario, lo que provocaría un caos económico con un efecto devastador.

Pero aún no pasaba nada. A pesar del control cuasi absoluto de Kira de las principales redes del país, Japón no había sufrido un colapso. Los sistemas bancarios estaban operando correctamente, los sistemas urbanos también, él, que recorría las calles en su vehículo podía ver que los semáforos estaban sincronizados y funcionaban correctamente. Era como si estuviesen normales, pero en realidad estaban siendo ejecutados por un grupo de hackers. Un grupo, porque ya los especialistas habían terminado con la opción de que fuese una sola persona. Un ataque de estas características, a nivel nacional, no puede efectuarse por medio de una sola persona. Por lo menos tres, dijeron.

Kenichi no lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar una solución. Ya en los medios televisivos estaban hablando del ataque cibernético, desde que era la primera señal del fin del mundo hasta que era una potencia enemiga declarándoles la guerra. Kenichi tenía sesenta y seis años y no podía evitar pensar que el llamado siglo XXI era una mierda. '_Si las máquinas no hiciesen todo por nosotros esto no pasaría'_.

Light sonrió satisfecho mientras veía la televisión. Ryuk había sido todo un éxito y ahora las redes japonesas estaban en su poder.

En Sakura TV hablaban del fin del mundo. Decían que éste era el primer paso hacía el gran final de la humanidad, la caída del reino electrónico. También preguntaban porque Kira no había podido infectar los sistemas de Tv siendo que había infectado sistemas mucho más complejos. Light rodó sus ojos. Violar los medios de comunicación era fácil, pero deliberadamente no lo había hecho, así podría ver lo que opinara la gente, la política, y el pánico por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando diseño el ataque supo que el miedo sería la primera reacción. Todos odiarían y temerían a Kira. Pero cuando viesen que realmente no había daño alguno, que todo seguía funcionando perfectamente e incluso mejor, cuando eso sucediera, le darían gracias. Claro que eso demoraría, la construcción de su reino no sería rápida. Pero cuando sus mejorías fuesen totalmente palpables y visibles, los habitantes de Japón no tendrían de otra que aceptarlo y respetarlo, Kira sería benévolo, les volvería a entregar sus sistemas sólo que bajo su vigilancia. Así ya no cometerían más errores.

Light ya había revisado los archivos del NPA, eliminado todo archivo corrupto y controlado totalmente LawJus. Gracia a eso había podido entrar en la base de datos del gobierno y de ahí en las públicas y privadas. Ryuk había hecho un excelente trabajo debido a su capacidad de adaptación sistemática.

"—_Los hackers que hicieron esto son norteamericanos, es la única respuesta. Quieren apoderarse del imperio nipón, aquellos yanquis —rugió un macizo japonés cuarentón en la televisión._

—_¿No cree que es una acusación muy grave, señor Takahashi? —preguntó Demegawa." 'No podía ser otro' _pensó Light_. _Solo un tipo como Demegawa podría crear y animar ése tipo de programa sensacionalista y amarillista. Explotando las opiniones radicales de Yohiro Takahashi, uno de los más extremistas atacantes hacía el país norteamericano.

"—_Por supuesto que no, han sido aquellos hij- -un pitido reemplazó la grosería- los que nos atacaron y se han reído de nosotros. Ahora como pueblo debemos levantarnos y-"_

Light apagó la televisión. No necesitaba seguir escuchando aquellos comentarios. Su plan ya estaba en marcha. Incluso le hacía gracia que pensaran en un grupo de hackers como los causantes de aquello cuando había sido sólo él. Le subía el ego.

Ahora solo debía esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que los ChipNotes fuesen de su total control. De ahí en adelante iniciaría la segunda fase.

Los criminales dejarían de existir.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Gracias por los reviews, y una duda que seguramente tendrán: ¿saldrán los personajes originales de DN o meteré puros jodidos OCs? xD, por supuesto que saldrán, aquí ya está Matsuda, y en unos tres capítulos más aparecerá Misa –claro, no hay DN sin ella-, incluso quizás también Mikami y algún chico de la Wammy.

Ya saben, opiniones, críticas, abajito en Go.


End file.
